1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory cell and more particularly a split gate memory cell useful for low voltage operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As device technology scales down, doping concentrations in devices keep increasing. The resultant decrease in oxide/junction breakdown voltage makes it difficult to utilize high voltages required for the operation of non-volatile (NV) memory cells. Further, in the select gate of a split-gate memory cell itself, one needs relatively thicker gate oxides to prevent oxide breakdown. This makes it difficult to scale the V.sub.t 's of the select gate device and thus leads to poorer low voltage operation.
Scientists at Samsung Corp. have proposed the idea of a built-in charge pump for use in stacked gate cells (termed Boosted wordline cell) in an effort to address the aforementioned problems. The cells proposed by Samsung require the use of a triple poly structure. The present invention addresses the aforementioned problems through the use of a novel cell have a two-poly structure.